


The Castilian Woman

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 The Re-Collectors Affair, Gen, POV Female Character, Prose About Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Re-Collectors Affair," Lisa finds herself at loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castilian Woman

She isn't worth a million dollars, not any more.

It's impossible to discharge a firearm in a small room without _something_ getting hit. At least her dress, her face, were spared: the damage is confined to a large four-petaled tear in her upper left corner and a chunk blown out of her frame. Bad, but not unfixable. Not death.

Lisa Donato is still alive. So is Genevieve – free to stay beside her heel of a husband. So is Illya – free to return to his job. What's Lisa got to return to?

She isn't worth a million dollars. But she'll do.


End file.
